


A Terror Filled Night

by BSBLover2538



Series: BSB Darkness Fics [1]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Cock Bondage, Gags, M/M, Nicknames, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Spanking, Punishment, Rape, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Kevin's now ex-girlfriend had broken up with him, and he was walking home from the pub, when he was knocked out. He wakes to find himself faced with his worst nightmare, and his terror-filled night began.





	A Terror Filled Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time EVER writing something dark and explicit. Apparently my naughty side was unlocked with "A Fantasy Fulfilled" and my mind has gone dark and deep. Let me know what you think, and I think I'll be tapping into my Naughty side more often now.

It was a bitter cold night as Kevin walked home from the local pub. He wasn’t drunk, but the cold air sobered him enough, that he was able to walk the few blocks to his apartment. He had been drinking his sorrows away, for his long-term girlfriend had just broken up with him earlier that evening. Kevin was just a block away from his apartment, when he felt himself being roughly pushed from behind. 

“What the hell?” Kevin turned and instantly blacked out, as he was hit with a hard object. 

A couple hours later, Kevin slowly blinked his eyes open, to realize that he couldn’t move, or see. His hands were bound behind his back, his legs the same. He had tape over his mouth, and he was blindfolded. He struggled in his bonds, and heard a laugh, that sent a chill right through his body. 

“Weren’t expecting that were you?” a familiar voice spoke, making Kevin sweat. He knew where he had last heard it, and he had hoped to never hear it again. 

“How’s my little prince been? I’ve been keeping an eye on you. Didn’t think you would be able to get away from me, did you? I have eyes everywhere, you should know that by now” the voice said mockingly, making Kevin shudder in fear. 

“I love seeing you squirm, brings me immense joy in my life, listening to your whines of desperation. How’s Kristin? Saw that she dumped your pathetic ass earlier. Serves you right. You belong to no one but me, and it’s high time you learned that” the voice took off Kevin’s blindfold, making him blink in shock at the sudden light. He looked up into the eyes of the last person he wanted to see. 

The brown eyed man looked down at the squirming man with malice in his eyes. He had dated Kevin years earlier, before Kevin dumped him for his latest ex. He had waited patiently, bided his time, and knew that Kevin would go drink his sorrows away, and then he would strike. They were in the middle of nowhere, and Kevin’s screams wouldn’t be heard for miles. 

Kevin looked in fear at Howie, who laughed cruelly and started circling Kevin, making him panic. Howie roughly grabbed Kevin, and picked him up and carried him to the bed, with Kevin wiggling to get away with every step. 

“No one is around here for miles, you do realize, that right?” Howie told the struggling man with a sadistic grin on his face, as he untied Kevin’s hands and bound them to each side of the headposts, and soon had him spread eagle on the bed, still gagged, with fear in his eyes. Howie slipped the blindfold back on, making Kevin whine. 

Howie trailed his fingers up Kevin’s body, seeing him shiver. He quickly cut off all of Kevin’s clothes leaving him naked, and seeing his cock standing at attention already. 

“Well it looks like someone is already hard for his Howie, isn’t he?” Howie mocked as he lightly touched Kevin’s cock, making him shiver.

Howie quickly took Kevin’s pert nipples, and twisted them, loving Kevin’s screams as he kept hold of them for a minute, releasing them, and watched as Kevin panted, with tears coming out. 

Kevin’s cock was now leaking pre-cum, making Howie grin. He grabbed his cock, and roughly grabbed his balls, putting them in a cock cage, so he couldn’t get relief. Kevin panted, and whined behind his gag, wishing this was over, but relief wouldn’t be coming any time soon. 

“Having fun my prince, I know I am” Howie started stroking Kevin’s cock through the cage, sending waves of pleasure through Kevin’s body, leaving him feeling exposed and humiliated. 

Howie leaned up and took the blindfold off, and looked at Kevin’s fear-filled eyes. 

“This is your punishment for dumping me for that bitch years ago. You belong only to me, and you will learn that tonight, one way or the other” Howie’s stare was pure malice, as Kevin shuddered. 

Howie quickly flipped Kevin over onto his stomach, and tied him back up, with the blindfold back on as well. He now had full access to Kevin’s ass, and planned to make full use of it. 

“Want me to fill you up, make you so full of my cum, that you get a belly? Is that what you want? Cause that’s what you are going to get. I’m going to fill you up so much, that you will always know you are mine” 

Howie licked his way up Kevin’s ass, making him writhe. His own cock was already purple with want, and he found Kevin’s hole, and shoved his cock in Kevin’s unprepared ass, making Kevin scream in pain. Howie laughed as he heard Kevin’s screams, they were music to his ears. 

“You know you deserve this. You are mine, hear that! Only mine! No one else’s” Howie accentuated his statements, with slamming back and forth into Kevin’s ass with each one. He made sure to hit the other man’s prostate, knowing that Kevin could do nothing, with his cock locked up. 

Howie soon hit his climax, screaming Kevin’s name as he unloaded his cum into the helpless man tied up beneath him. 

He took his cock out of Kevin’s ass, and let some cum ooze out onto his hand, and he smeared it onto a dildo he had. Howie took off Kevin’s gag, and shoved the dildo in, making Kevin taste his cum, and choke on the dildo. An idea came to him, and he grabbed another one of his toys, and flipped Kevin back over. 

“Let’s see how you like tasting your Howie’s cock. You will get to swallow his cum, and you will be grateful for it” Howie snarled, putting a ring gag in Kevin’s mouth, making him keep his mouth open for Howie’s leaking cock. 

Howie quickly got himself prepared, and shoved his cock in Kevin’s mouth making him gag, and cough. He quickly adjusted himself, and started milking his cock, so that Kevin had to swallow his cum. He screamed in ecstasy watching Kevin swallow his load, and smiled down evilly, making Kevin shiver, wondering what else could happen. 

“There we go my little prince, you swallow your treat. Howie is just going to see how Kevin’s poor cock is doing. Oh look, it’s purple and oozing cum all over. Does my little prince want relief, well too bad. You made me wait six years while you dated that bitch, least you can do is last a little longer” Howie mocked, laughing as he saw the tears leaking out of Kevin’s eyes. 

He started twisting Kevin’s nipples again, while roughly slapping his inner thighs, which were sensitive from the cage. Kevin was wondering how much longer this would last, praying for someone to find him, to rescue him from this hell. 

“Do you want me to spank you? And then fill you again? Yea, that’s what your Howie is going to do. Let’s get you back on your stomach again, and this time I want to hear you count. Say anything else but a number and thanking me for the spanks, and I’ll twist your nipples so hard, make you scream in agonizing pain” Howie harshly told Kevin who nodded his head. 

Howie took the o-ring out, and Kevin moved his jaw to relax it, saying nothing. Howie flipped him back on his stomach for the final time, and tied him back up. Kevin faced the headboard, and braced for the impact. He didn’t have to wait long, before Howie’s hand came down on his ass, making him scream out.

“One, thank you Howie. Two, thank you Howie. Three, thank you Howie.” On and on it went, until Kevin counted to twenty, and Howie moved from his hand, to a whip. Twenty strokes later, and Kevin was screaming in pain. 

“Now you will get filled again. Let’s gag you, I am sick of your screams already.” Howie roughly shoved a ball gag in Kevin’s mouth, shutting the screams up once and for all. 

“You know what, I am not going to give you any relief tonight. I am just going to fill you up, reminding you of who you belong to, and I am done playing with you. I have something special for you after you are filled up. You will remember this night for years” Howie promised the unresisting man, as he shoved his cock back in his ass, filling him up, and hitting his prostate with each thrust. 

Howie pulled out, and grabbed the syringe he had put nearby, and plunged it into Kevin’s arm, making him fall asleep almost instantly. He took the cock cage off, untied the man, and cleaned up all evidence of what had occurred. He quickly walked out the door of the home, and knew he would be back at some point to have some more fun with Kevin.

A few hours later, Kevin woke up, and realized he could move again. He took the blindfold off, and found he was alone. He looked around, and found a note, which sent fear straight back into him, and he curled into a ball and cried, feeling completely used and broken. The note read: 

“You can try and hide, but I’ll always find you. You are never safe. I’ll be back for what’s mine again. That’s a threat and a promise. xoxo Howie” 


End file.
